Illusions of a Promise
by Annaliesmarie99
Summary: SEQUEL to Something To Last Forever. Nokoru is now studying abroad, and Nadeshiko is in her last year in high school. A meeting of lovers it is, come Christmas. But is it that lies beyond the horizon, what is it approaching, a destiny so ominous?
1. Prelude

**Illusions of a Promise**

Prelude

Note: Okay, truth be told, I did not plan on a sequel. But felt like I should, and toy with them further. :D

Hoping you like it! ^__^

* * *

.

.

.

Prelude

.

.

.

When you think of something you love, it can be something you love to eat, or something that makes you feel incredibly calm and happy. Like music. Like flowers. Err..wait a moment, that can be _someone_, as well…someone..

She choked on her spit and coughed to clear the block on her throat. _Someone…_ah, it has been so long since she had seen him.

She sighed. Ever since their engagement, it felt like she had gotten even closer to him; like she could guess better his thoughts and intentions. His every move held careful thought, not an excuse to while away time and slack, though he probably still had a habit of so. Old habits die hard.

She was in her final year in high school and he was studying in England. London was a dreary place; overcast clouds, and impending rain, always. _'I think of you and somehow the dreariness doesn't count anymore..' _She had blushed then, and blushed now, just thinking of it.

London School of Economics. Sounds flashy. But a really good place, and he was acing his course, she knew. Typical him. And the very thought brought her own thoughts to a halt.

She wanted to pursue music, in Tokyo, in _Geidai_. It was hard to get in, but she wanted to study there. And be a professional classical musician, like she wanted. But her parents? They wanted her to be part of the business. Which she flatly refused. But she knew that she would probably bend to their wishes.

Another sigh. Since when did she sigh so much? And since when had she started to space out?? Another sigh to complement that. A shake of the busy head, and once again she was browsing and lost in work.

Suoh and Akira watched the secretary change colors in a span of fifteen minutes, switching between staring at the documents on her desk, at the wisterias on her desk , shaking her head and then back to work. All staring done at the expense of her obliviousness.

But, distracted or not, one thought flitted through Nadeshiko's mind, making her smile and blush; _'like an angel'_, briefly the thought passed thought her co- workers' minds; the surreal sunset adding to the growing warmth in her heart. _He is going to be home this Christmas, and so is she._

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's Note: **A bit much? This is quite out of the blue I am aware. But I am just bored not writing, though I have my end semester Physics exam tommorow. Eek! *beginning to panic*

I have tried a million times to space this thing out, but the stupid editor doesn't get what spacing means. Sheesh.

I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be, but quite a few, be rest assured.

I hope you guys, my beloved readers, like this and let me know that in feedback.

I am shameless and I know it; it does not bother me one bit to say what I want. Review people, make my day…err, evening, and yours too.. ;p

Happy reading!! ^__^


	2. Chapter 1

**Illusions of a Promise**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

_He is coming home for Christmas, and so is she._

'But Christmas is 7 months away!', the thought ran through her mind.

It was May and the last day of school and Council work before summer break. One whole month of a bit of relief, and some serious studying for the entrance exams early next year.

Years had seemed to fly away; two years being in the Council, two years with Akira and Suoh; and Nokoru, and it seemed just like yesterday that they had been in the same place, just yesterday that she joined to work as a temporary member.

Two years.

But as time passes, worries and thoughts pushed to the back of the mind are brought to the fore; decision time awaits.

College. She had always thought to pursue music, since her mother had been a music student in high school, and though she couldn't pursue it further, she had always encouraged them to follow their dreams, of what they wished to be. And she had lived in a dream, hoping to follow through her passion for music.

Never had she hoped the same people who encouraged her to ask her to give up her dream. Her all.

Music had been in Nadeshiko's life for as long as she could remember. The cello, the heart filling sound it produced, what she loved about it so much—she could not bear to be torn apart from it.

It is one thing to wish to be a classical musician and make it a success, fulfill the dream, was another story altogether. There is nothing like hard work; makes dreams happen. And that's how she planned it, no matter how hard it may be.

But nothing ever proceeds in the path to success, in the path to accomplishment, without the support of family. The one thing she thought she always had. Just an illusion. Nothing more.

Nadeshiko stopped in front of the gates to her home, and looked at the fading sunset. The sky was bathed in the most beautiful of golden shades; a vast ocean of amber-gold, asking to reach for it and take a dip, feel in the freedom.

An illusion…as was a promise for freedom.

She pushed open the gates, and then, shutting them behind her, made to walk down the pathway. The pathway lead to her home, a two-story mansion, and the pathway which lead to the house, was in a garden, tended carefully to it's present beauty, over time. So occupied was she with her thoughts, that the sight, which normally made her forget her woes, pulled none of its effect on her.

"Welcome home, Nadeshiko," her brother called. Kanata had seen her come through with a pensive look, and cast her a questioning face. "Just thoughts, Kanata, jumbled up ones, don't worry," she said in response, his look registering in her mind.

"Hmm, unwind over some chocolate?" he asked, a smile on his lips.

She hummed and nodded in reply.

Changing into the warm slippers and taking off her blazer, she sat in the kitchen, watching her twin make cold chocolate shakes.

"So," he said, placing her tall glass before her, "care to share what you are thinking about?"

She murmured her thanks and replied, while taking a sip from her glass, " Whether I should run away to Obaa-sama after school ends next March. Better than studying for a masters in business and ruin my wishes," she ended with a grumble.

He chuckled at her expression and said, " Ah, well, I have been thinking about that as well. But I think I am interested enough in the business. I better be, so that none of our parents end up with heart attacks."

She harrumphed and replied, while frowning, " Why lead your children to believe in their freedom when all you gave was an illusion and wanted them to stick to your work anyway? Should have let us know before, and not let me, at least, live in a bubble."

"Break from the bubble, after all the life is yours, isn't it, Onee-chan, Onii-chan?" a voice came from the doorway. They looked up to find their younger sister smiling at them.

"You are early, Ayala-chan! Want some chocolate?" Kanata asked her while bidding her to come sit with them.

"That would be nice, onii-chan," she replied.

"How's school?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Good, as usual. Just wondering these days if I am causing my parents too much angst by refusing to be in the business unless it's absolutely necessary. Not that I am disgruntled, I am artistically satiated. But such thoughts and the consequent looks from my parents are quite disconcerting to be honest," she ended on an incoherent note, her head falling into her palms, hands propped on the dining table.

"I am yet to reach that level of emotional onslaught, but I think…I would love to know what it likes to feel free…" she said softly.

"We would all do, wouldn't we?" said Kanata, placing her filled glass of chocolate in front of her.

Ayala thanked him and taking a sip, said, "It feels great to be able to do what you want, but, it should feel great when you have your parents supporting you. Mom does in her own way, but still..it's incomplete."

"Speaking of incomplete, I think representatives of the Abaharaki will be coming today evening, possibly to renege on that deal they made with Otou-sama's company. A letter came from them, and I read the mail."

Nadeshiko's look of frustration disappeared to be replaced by one of apprehension and shock.

"T..tonight?" she stuttered. _'Not today of all days, and why come home? _

Kanata took in the information and let out a frustrated sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"Are you sure it's them?" Nadeshiko asked nervously.

"No doubt, the envelope was sealed with the seal of the clan on the back," Ayala replied, casting a worried look at her older sibling.

"Now wonder Okaa-sama asked us to be home early," said Kanata.

.

.

.

.

Nadeshiko stood in front of the full size mirror, pulling her hair up into a French twist.

Abaharaki.

The world did not know of it's existence, the way the clan patrons and members had intended it to be.

Be it by a mocking twist of fate, or a damned coincidence, she has been an active part of it. Partly due to the fact that the façade of the clan, the company that they owned was a client of her father's company. A result of which, they had trained her in martial arts and in the use of a pair of Sai from a young age.

Of course, other than the business dealings with her father, they had been conniving enough to request her 'services' in the 'business and welfare of the clan'.

The opportunistic businessman, the Clan head had quickly realized that she was gifted, be it music or the martial arts. They wanted her to be their member, and had asked her to solve a 'problem' many a time. She had, as an excuse and a deal to not bother her father with difficult demands and baffling problems, that came with being his clientele.

'_But to annihilate someone is sin, even if that person is a criminal. What right do I have—what right do __you__ have—to decide whether a person lives or not? I refuse to be part of this charade and movement. I have every right to refuse, since I wasn't the one to ask you teach me the arts in the first place.'_

They were worried she would be closer to the Takamura Clan, since Suoh was her brother, and that she would work against them.

'_You have my word that I will not be with any other clan that doesn't look for your goodwill. Besides, what will I do being in the business? It's Suoh-kun's family and business, not mine. I have no part in it. And I want no part in this either.'_

They had let her go quite reluctantly, but they had been keeping tabs on her, she knew. Still, they hadn't been difficult as clients, and had been quite amiable, knowing that Nadeshiko had kept her promise.

Until now.

She stopped.

'_They haven't done anything that indicates otherwise, but what's with the sudden visit? Father never brings home business.'_

She rubbed her temple to shove away the disturbing thoughts, when a knock on the door brought her attention back to the present.

"Yes?" she called out.

The door opened softly and her mother peeked in. "You ready, dear? They are here already."

"Why the world _are _they here?" she said in an irritated tone.

Her mother sighed. "I don't know, but I have an ominous feeling about it. Just don't accept anything that seems a bit out of it. They are businessmen after all."

She looked at her mother for a moment and nodding, followed her out of the room.

She was right, no matter what, she should be careful.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hello there!! Did you like the chapter? Sure as hell hope you did. I am planning on making the fic a bit angsty with a lot of action, so reviews and comments and criticism is much appreciated.

The Abaharaki is something I came up with. I felt like there was a mention of this clan once in Escaflowne, but that's it. Just a mention, not an inkling of anything else. So decided to use the Clan name here and make the plot a bit more serious.

One thing: I hope all of you have noticed the rating? Yes, there will be some scenes that may require reader discretion, but I won't do a lemon fic, but that is not what I intended in the first place. I will provide a line or so when such scenes come up. Thanks for reading this jumbled rant!

Merry Christmas everyone!

Happy reading!! ^__^


	3. Chapter 2

**Illusions of a Promise**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

_Pensieri_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Nokoru loosened his tie as he stepped inside his condominium, after a tiring day at college. Taking Finance and Business Administration wasn't as easy—or boring, he mentally added—as he thought it would be. And London School of Economics was known for its notoriously high standards.

Not that people did not get through; it was just that people often could not handle the pressure and subsequent stress that came with studying there. He had struggled a bit in the first year, but things seemed to be falling in place as he was able to comprehend and study and fare well slowly and steadily through the enormous workload.

He had always thought his father would let him continue with his studies in the field of Science. Apparently, he had other things in his mind.

Business.

Even though Nokoru would eventually be controlling the part of the company which specialized in scientific research, his father still wanted him to have a Business Management degree and know the basics of running a company, before he got into his own department.

It would help Nokoru being capable of running the management and being a part of research, what he wished for in the first place. Or so he thought.

He sometimes felt like he had failed to understand his father in some cases. He let out a sigh at the thought, and let his mind drift…

Workload.

It reminded him of school, back home. He smiled at the thought.

Home.

.

.

Seemed like a dream now, but as a smile graced his chiseled features at the memories flowing into his mind, he realized he had lived a wonderful dream.

Friends like Suoh, Akira, even Nagisa and Utako, being part of the Student Council, and being with Nadeshiko.

.

_Nadeshiko._

_._

What had once seemed like a dream, an unbelievable dream…she was _his, _truly.

When he had set eyes on her after Suoh had introduced her that fateful Monday, for the first time in his life, he had felt a thought passing through his mind: she was like an angel.

He was surprised then by the intensity of his thoughts, and felt something that he hadn't acknowledged for Hikaru even.

He had always been one for helping out people in distress, especially women and his female classmates, but though he considered every woman beautiful and unique in her own right, in a purely platonic manner, somehow he couldn't put her in the same typecast.

He simply couldn't think of her as being something more than what she was at that moment; a member of the student council and his kouhai. Somehow he couldn't place his feelings on subsequent interactions with her as platonic anymore.

He knew it was sin to ask for it, so he stopped such thoughts. He blocked them. He was capable of such, he was aware.

Fate loves to dance, and twist like a storm. But the storm had been the one to uproot his messed up life and give him a chance to start afresh, free from commitments, free from any thoughts that might have classified him as a cheater; he no longer wished to be as available as may have seemed, he wanted her to be his, himself to be hers only.

He smiled at the reminiscence as he stripped himself off and stepped into the shower. Steam arose when the cool water hit his body and the floor. He pulled a hand upto the showerhead, to feel the water, coming out in fine channels, hit his hand. A gentle feeling.

Like when he touched her.

When they were together, it never felt like something they had to work upon; it came as naturally as the rain.

Rain.

An incident came unbidden into his mind.

.

.

.

_It was end of June. Which meant only one thing: rainy season. Nokoru didn't dislike the rain, but he wasn't totally fond of it either. Why did it have to rain when he was supposed to go to Nadeshiko's place for the Summer Festival files that he had left with her?_

_He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He calculated, if he ran very very fast, it would take him less than three minutes to get to her place—yes, he was that close to her house when it had started raining. Sending the heavens above an ominous look, he muttered a curse and ran for it._

_They didn't call him intelligent for nothing. He didn't get as drenched as he thought. But then, when he realized that she wasn't inside, rather in the back, he decided to go through the open only, again groaning at the thought of getting drenched._

_A sight etched itself into his mind._

_There she was in a sleeveless full-length ruffled red dress , catching the raindrops into her hands. He watched as she twirled and hummed a song, dancing her heart off in the rain. She looked utterly happy. _

'_Nokoru-san?'_

_He hadn't realized that he had been getting drenched all this while; he hadn't minded one inch either, so mesmerized was he by her dance._

_He shook himself out of his daze and stared back into those beautiful eyes. She had stopped dancing, a blush spread slowly on her cheeks, at his gaze lingering on her._

_As he moved towards her, he noticed how her curly hair, now damp, pressed to her back, how a few stray curls framed her face, how the dress, now wet, hugged every curve of her body, bringing out her beauty, only for him to feast his eyes with._

_The blush spread further on her cheeks, as she felt his intense gaze like a caress.._

_She wanted to move, she wanted to break the eye contact and laugh hysterically, she felt like she couldn't hold it in any further._

_He stopped in front of her. She looked up at him, mesmerized by his eyes, and closed her own when she felt his lips on hers, letting him run his arms up and down hers, as she burrowed into his warmth; still feeling the warmth in him when they were both cold and wet to the bone._

_A moment later, they broke the kiss and while she was still in his embrace, he asked her, a teasing smile on his lips, "Care for a dance, my lady?"_

_She blushed in response as she pulled away from him and gently bowed, replying, "It's my privilege, kind sir."_

_A dance in the rain, forever etched into their minds, as they both sang the song Nadeshiko had been humming earlier. _

_Twirl in the rain, forever in your arms._

_When they stopped and kissed each other, he deepened the kiss, hoping with all his might that she wouldn't push him away. When she kissed him back with equal ardour, wrapping her arms around him as a response to the intensity of his kiss, his heart sighed in relief and content._

_He didn't feel like stopping, she was responding to him, and it was just them. So what if someone saw them? They were engaged after all, even though they were much too young to be even close to marriage._

_But when they did stop, to catch their breath, he knew he would never get a chance like that again when he heard whistles and catcalls, courtesy of her younger sister and Utako-chan. _

_._

_._

_._

Nokoru chuckled as he changed to warmer clothes. _'That kiss felt like heaven…I wonder when I will be able to see her again.'_

The next thought came unbidden. _'I don't know how I will react seeing her after such a long time..better not many people near us.'_

He let out a short laugh and reached for his cellphone. It was past 7 pm in London, which meant that it was probably around 4 am in Japan. He hesitated, wondering whether he should call her in such an ungodly hour.

Nadeshiko was an early riser, since she went for a run at around 5 am. He himself had a problem with getting up early, because he loved to sleep in. She did too, but wanted to keep her disciplined habits alive.

He headed for the kitchen, deciding to call her after nine. He wasn't much of a cook, but knew enough and made well enough to keep himself alive. Ah, how he missed Akira's cooking…

.

.

Nadeshiko awoke with a cool breeze hitting her body. She was sitting on the floor, in her room, still in the dress she had worn the night before. The events that took place had drained her of all her energy to even change back into something more comfortable.

She sighed and tucked her legs beneath her, covering them with the hem of her dress, and then reached for the cellphone. She flipped it open. 4:13 am.

It was a quarter past seven in the evening in England. She wondered if she should call him now, seeing as how she needed to take the load off her mind and simply needed to hear his voice.

Debating for a moment, she called his number, placed her phone on her ear and shut her eyes.

.

.

The melodious tone of _Tristesse _cut off his musings as he reached for his cellphone, only to find the object of his thoughts calling him back.

He connected the call and placed the phone on his ear. "Good morning, my love. I was thinking about you."

"Good evening to you Nokoru." A pause. " You were?"

"Yes, I was. I think of you more these days; it's going to be months since I will be able to see you again. But first thing, what are you doing up so early? It's it a bit past 4 am there?"

"It is." She paused, as she pulled her legs tighter into herself, and making an effort to not let her tears flow. "I…I couldn't sleep, and I w..was wondering if talking to you could make me get some peac—uhm, rest," she said incoherently hoping fervently he wouldn't pick up much on her tone.

'_Why am I hoping he wouldn't realize much? The reason I called him was to put my anxiety to rest and have me coherent enough!' _she exploded in her mind.

Nokoru stopped lighting the burner and leaned back on the table, saying, " What's wrong Nadeshiko? Tell me, don't cover up."

Her voice had sent shivers down his spine. Unlike Hikaru, she was a sunny person, and was rarely subject to emotional outbursts and turmoils. Yes, there are always emotional pulls and problems, but she hadn't been a sufferer of melancholia to wear them on her sleeve, act and be a martyr. There was something wrong.

"Did I ever mention the Abaharaki to you, Nokoru?" she asked tentatively.

"No..but I am aware of their influence and the fact that they are your father's clientele. Am I right?"

"Yes. And as a matter of fact, my martial arts and ninja skills have been acquired under the tutelage of their shuhan. Many a time, I have been asked for a few favours..gory ones, as you may be able to guess," she said, trying her best to stop the trembling in her voice.

"But," said Nokoru, bracing himself by leaning on the table, "you left the clan, didn't you? Suoh said once."

"Yes, I did. And they want a final favour from me, as a promise to the deal that they wouldn't involve me anymore in their problems."

"But, why again now," he said, "when you had left them?"

"Their excuse is that there is no one capable enough for it. In their Clan," she replied, her voice dripping with venom.

He let out a chuckle. "No one to take care of a business so important? Good jokes, really."

She let out a dry laugh and continued, "Truly so. They want to cause me mental anguish. Hence they came. Last night. With such a proposition."

He stopped. _They want to cause me mental anguish._ " A personal target," he murmured.

He heard her cry in the other end. "Nadeshiko," he called gently over the phone, "calm down please, sweetheart."

Instead, her sobs grew harder.

"They want me to kill her, Nokoru! _Her! _Hikaru-chan!" she half shouted, half sobbed on the phone, before breaking down completely.

"Or?" He asked, gripping the granite table top, keeping his anger locked.

"Or they would kill her. Either way, it makes no difference to them," she sobbed. He could hear her trying out breathing exercises, learned from her years of voice training, to calm her nerves.

He waited, giving her the time and space she needed, while he refused to bombard her with questions plaguing his mind, what she told him moments ago, still ringing in her ears.

"They want to make me feel the angst of leaving them, for refusing to comply with their killings. They know that no matter what happens in the end, whether I kill them or someone else, they want to make me burn," she finished.

There was a silence in the line, as Nokoru rubbed his forehead, aching with the bombarding questions , Nadeshiko keeping quiet, looking out into the slow sunrise.

"What am I going to do, Nokoru?" she asked, feeling so lost as she hadn't in years, it seemed.

.

_What am I going to do?_

_._

_Am I going to lose her?_

_._

_._

_Again?_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Here is the second official chapter of the pic. I had written this a while back, but decided to wait since the reviews section is a bit dry. The scene where Nadeshiko and Nokoru kiss in the rain has been made into a separate one-shot for La Corda D'Oro, entitled **A Waltz in the Rain.** So, if anyone wishes to read it, you can find it in my profile.

Nokoru gets some time in this chappie, and he will get a lot more in the next one as well. The relationships will get more and more complicated and the plot will turn thicker, if you can already guess from this chapter itself.

Do leave me feedback, all sorts of criticism are welcome. I appreciate the fact where people tell me how to improve the fic. All suggestions are welcome, flames, as always are not.

Reply to reviews of previous chapters:

**Debatri:** Thank you so much! Jani porikkhar agey matha ar kaj kortey chayna...ami wait korbo tor review er jonyo, and for your exams to end. :)

**James Birdsong:** Thank you!

**Trisha:** Thanks a million babes! Your support means the world to me. :D

**Nerizu:** Nokoru has an innate habit of pleasing people around, be in the manga or the anime. It's a sad thing that you don't frequent the LCDO archive anymore, there are some really nice stories that have come up recently. :)


End file.
